The present invention is directed to improving a golf club and in particular a golf club having an improved weight configuration.
It is well known in the golf club art to provide golf club heads with a variety of weight configurations to offset the center of mass of the club head, thereby providing weighting characteristics to control the flight and/or direction of a golf ball struck by the weighted club head. A common club head weighting structure provides weight at the heel and toe portions of the club head to minimize torque and twisting of the club when the ball is struck off of the precise center of percussion. Other golf club heads, including those with adjustable weights, are available.
The present invention relates to a golf club head with significant bottom weighting, which lowers the center of gravity of the club head. The bottom weighting helps the club head to travel closer to the ground, and causes a lifting effect when the ball is struck, thereby creating overspin aiding the ball to maintain a truer path toward the target. The club head is provided with an elongated weight member which is located adjacent the leading edge of the club head along the bottom and just behind the lower part of the ball striking face. The elongated weight member extends in a longitudinal direction between the heel and toe of the club head. Preferably, the weight is made of a more dense metal, such as lead, tungsten or similar material. The weight may be shaped as an elongated cylinder or rectangle and may be designed to fit within an opening or slot molded directly into the club head.
The present invention finds particular application for a putter type golf club head. The bottom weighting helps the putter to travel lower to the ground and produces a lifting effect, which creates an overspin or forward tracking effect on the ball as it rolls along the ground surface. The weigh configuration is particularly applicable to a heel-toe weighted putter, however, it will be appreciated that the elongated bottom weight may be used with any type of putter design, including blade and mallet putter head types.
Among the objects of the present invention, is the provision of a golf club head having an improved weight configuration which lowers the center of gravity of the club head.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a putter type golf club head, having a weight insert, which provides a lifting effect to the ball when it is struck.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.